


Yesterday, I made a wish that...

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Forevermore [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: A Little Bit Smutty, Christmas Eve, Drabble, Klaine Advent, M/M, Wish, days 23 and 24, klaine;forevermore, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent days 23 and 24. </p><p>A/N- A special combination of today (Yesterday) and yesterdays (wish) prompts (just because it’s Christmas Eve.) </p><p>This is from my current ongoing ‘Klaine; forevermore’ series which is canon compliant and is what I believe the boys to be up to post season 6. </p><p>I hope you don’t mind just a tiny taster of some festive smut? ;) Happy holidays everybody. Thank you for joining me the past 24 days with these little pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, I made a wish that...

Wishes are usually made upon seeing a shooting star or when blowing out the candles of a birthday cake; or even blowing away a stray eyelash from your finger tip, and let’s not forget the turkey wishbone after thanksgiving dinner.

 

Kurt can’t quite remember exactly when he and Blaine had made it a Christmas tradition of theirs to order Chinese takeout on Christmas Eve, watch ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ with vodka snowball cocktails; and afterwards sit on the floor together by the tree and each make a silent wish to the decorative angel sitting atop their real pine tree. They just started doing it and never stopped.  

 

They had been gifted the angel from Jan after calling into her jewellery store back in Lima to announce their impromptu marriage. She’d told them that the angel would watch over them, and make sure that their first married Christmas in their new, New York apartment would be a special one. Jan wasn’t wrong.

 

Every Christmas ever since, at least four years, Kurt and Blaine have taken turns placing the silver, glittery angel on top of their tree, and have then went on to spend the next 30 days or so in a festive, domestic state of bliss.

 

Now, its Christmas morning, and the soft snow falling slowly outside of the bedroom window paints the sky a pale gray. The freezing temperature gives Kurt a red tipped nose and Blaine toes so cold that he MUST press them up against Kurt’s calves; ignoring his shriek of  complaint that he must wear socks to bed.

 

They wake early but don’t rush to get out of bed; instead choosing to trade lazy kisses, with noses brushing and nuzzling and shared soft, quiet murmuring.

 

There are presents to open under the tree, and they have a Skype date with both of their families. Rachel is coming over for dinner, along with Artie and Mercedes and who ever else has managed to make it to the city.

 

It’s a perfect day, with a perfect start.

 

“What did you wish for yesterday?” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s collarbone, the fabric of his shirt soft and warm against Kurt’s lips. “You never told me.”

 

Blaine places a hand in Kurt’s hair and the other on his lower back. “I’m not supposed to.”

 

“Tell me.” Kurt slides a thigh in between both of Blaine’s, and their pants ride up against the slide of their legs and the sheets and the mattress.

 

“I wished for you.”

 

“You have me.”

 

“I wished to have you always.”

 

“That’s a given. You didn’t need to waste a wish for that.” Blaine smiles and then groans when Kurt starts leaving wet open mouthed kisses along his neck, his fingers crawling along the hem of his shirt to lift it up.

 

“Ok, m-maybe yesterday I wished for this— _oh Kurt_ —instead.” He lifts his hips up off of the bed when Kurt rolls over fully on top of him and peels his shirt up and over his head. His lips placing warm, soft kisses where his fingers have previously traced.

 

“Again, that’s a given.” Kurt whispers, his lips grazing Blaine’s nipple. “Merry Christmas, Blaine.” Kurt says, his tongue trailing from Blaine’s sternum, to his stomach and then to the soft swell of his stomach. “I love you, and I wish for you always too.”

 

Kurt’s lips and teeth find Blaine’s inner thighs; his hands grabby and greedy, ridding Blaine of his sleep pants in one swift pull. Blaine is reduced to panting, his fingers flexing in Kurt’s hair.

 

“And now,” Kurt begins, his voice low and husky, his fingers crawling up the underside of Blaine’s growing erection. “I wish for something very naughty and just a little bit nice.”    

 


End file.
